


Something Old, New, Borrowed, and Blue.

by Alyssa6034



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s05e13 The Big Bang, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa6034/pseuds/Alyssa6034
Summary: A written down version of when Amy remembers the Doctor.





	Something Old, New, Borrowed, and Blue.

The bridegroom glanced around awkwardly. “Uh, you’re crying”  
“So I am. Why am I doing that?” The bride sniffed, wiping her cheek. She stares at him.  
“Because you’re... happy. Probably.” He said slowly, almost confused. “Happy happy happy!”  
She shook her head “No...” She looks directly into his eyes. “I’m sad. I’m really really sad.”  
The groom looked away, nodding his head. “Great!”  
“Why am I sad?” He shrugged, breathing shallowly.  
She looked at a small book placed on the table. “What’s that?”  
“Oh thats, someone left it for you.” He hands her the blue book. “A, a woman”  
She pulls the book from his hands, demanding to know “What is it?” SHe flips through the pages frantically, searching, searching for something that she doesn’t even know what she is searching for.  
“It’s a book.” states the groom.  
Her voice shakes as she keep flipping through the book. “Its blank.”  
“It's a present.”  
“But why?”  
“Well, you know the old saying!” She frowns. “The, old, wedding saying, thing.”  
He makes a questioning noise. She slowly turns back to the center of the table, staring again at the now closed book.  
The groom attempts to calm her “Hey,”  
Someone stands up, preparing for his speech. “Now then. Sorry about that. Had to adjust certain aspects.”  
The bride looks around the room, focusing on a boy wearing a red bow tie, then jumping over to a man wearing suspenders. She looks down again, concentrating on the book that she is holding in her hands. A single tear falls, landing on the dark blue cover.  
She stood up quickly, startling everyone around her. She shushes everyone who is speaking before mumbling “There’s someone missing. Someone important”  
She sways back and forth, clutching her hair, crying.  
“Someone so, so important”  
Taking a deep breath, she tells everyone “Sorry.”  
She clears her throat.  
“Sorry everyone.”  
“When I was a kid, I had an imaginary friend.”  
Somebody groans, “Oh no, not this again.”  
The woman continues, unperturbed. “The Raggedy Doctor. My Raggedy Doctor.” More tears spill from her eyes.  
“But he wasn’t imaginary. He was real” she breathes out, gently shaking her head.  
People titter at her and her silly ideas.  
“I remember you.” she cries out, desperately. “I remember!”  
She leaned forward onto the table, shouting “I brought the others back, I can bring you home to! Raggedy Man I remember you and you are late for my wedding!” Her eyes dart around the room furiously. The glasses start to shake. The groom looks concerned. Lights that are dangling from the ceiling move around.  
“I found you. I found you in words like you knew I would. That’s why you told me the story, the brand new ancient blue box.” A wind blows the balloons around. The crowd becomes skittish. A boy runs from the room.  
“Oh clever, very clever.” The cake threatens to topple over. Someone says her name. A wheezing, groaning noise fills the room drowning out the rabble of the people.  
The groom questions her “What is it?”  
“Something old.” She stares, determined, at the center of the room. “Something new.” She stands back up. “Something borrowed.” Her voice grows quiet. “Something blue.”  
A large, blue box fades in and out of existence, right where she was staring. “It’s the Doctor.” says the groom, confused. “How did we forget the doctor?”  
She picks up her dress and steps on the table, kicking over glasses on the way. She jumps down and walks towards the box. She knocks on the wood feverishly.  
“Okay Doctor. Did I surprise you this time?” People mutter around her and the box. A door pops open in the box and man in fancy dress pops his head out and says “Uh, yeah. Completely astonished. Never expected that.” He jumps out of his box and proclaims “How lucky I happen to be wearing this old thing.” The man tugs at his jacket. The groom stand up, chair screeching. Walking around waving his arms, the man goes “Hello everyone, I’m Amy’s imaginary friend!” Someone coughs in the background.  
Grinning, he shook her father’s hand. “But I came anyway.”  
She stalks towards the strange man, saying “You may absolutely definitely kiss the bride.”  
He puts a finger to her lips, stopping her as he looks around. “Amelia. From now I shall be leaving the... kissing duties to the brand,” he wipes his finger on the grooms jacket. “new Mr. Pond!” He claps Pond on the back.  
“No, I’m not Mr. Pond. That's not how it works.”  
“Yeah, it is.”  
Pond hesitates before agreeing. “Yeah, it is.”  
“Right then everyone.” He spins around. “I’ll hop in my box. You’re gonna need the space.” He strides back into the box. “I only came for the dancing.” He smiles before closing the door behind him.


End file.
